Angel in the Hidden Leaves
by gracie123j
Summary: Naruto discovers that his other sensei is an angel! And, she is even more special than it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The angels waited patiently for their Highnesses to come. The Princess would be leaving today on a mission to Earth, and she would be seeing the Great Hall before she left.

All of the sudden, angels near the door lined up and began playing a salute on various instruments. Every being in the room knelt in line and bowed their heads.

Then, at the front of the big, white hall they were in, huge doors opened and two figures entered the room.

The taller was a man cothed in all white and he was radiating with a pale golden light. The shorter was a girl about one year old in a white robe. She had brown curls and she was really pretty. An angel within the gathering brought a 1 year old boy forward so he could see too.

He was wearing a white tunic (females wore dresses and males wore tunics), but he didn't have wings on his back, like everyone else, and neither did the man or the girl.

The man smiled as the boy and the girl looked straight at each other and held hands for a brief moment. The man decided to speak.

"She will be your mate when you have both grown older. Do you understand, Kiran?" he asked the boy. Kiran nodded.

He was the Prince. There was a mature look in his eyes, one that did not fit a person of his age and the same look was in the girl.

The man looked up from the two children. When they broke away from each other, the girl looked up at her father.

"Are you ready, Alina?" he asked. She nodded. The angels watched in silence. They wanted the Princess to stay with them very much, but they needed to follow Kami's orders for her mission.

"Ada." said the man. A female angel looked up.

"Yes, Lord?" she asked, continuing to bow.

"I want you to take care of Alina when she is down on Earth. She will need training and a guardian for a small while. I will call when you are to return. That is my request." he told her. "Will you do it?" he asked.

She was shocked. This was probably the most important thing she could ever do. She nodded quickly and stood.

"Of course, my Lord. I am ready." He nodded. Alina walked over to her and took her hand.

"Thank you. She will be called Arya Watanabe. You will be going to Japan, to live in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He also handed her an envelope.

"This has the information for your mission. I hope you will do your best."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Ada." the man said. Then she disappeared in a bright flash.

Ada looked up. In front of her was a large wooden gate, with a leaf carved into the top. She opened the envelope and read the first page, which had information about the village and its people. Then she snapped her fingers and her clothes began glowing. After a minute, the glow died and she was wearing a light blue dress and sandals. Then she snapped her fingers again and she was carrying a traveling bag while holding Alina's hand still. Then she walked through the gates.


	2. Chapter 2: Genin Test

****5 Years Later****

__Knock knock___. _

"Come in." said a male voice. Ada opened the door and ushered the small girl with her inside. The Hokage looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the people who had just entered the room. "Ohayou, Ada-san, Arya-chan. How can I help you today?" he asked. Ada smiled, and said,

"Hokage-sama, I need to ask something of you." she answered seriously. He nodded.

"Will you test Arya-chan? She is about to enter the Academy, but she knows everything already. It is very important that she does not go." she told him. Sarutobi was surprised. Arya was only 5, to know the Academy content was amazing.

"Very well. I will test her, but only because I know you would not joke about this." he consented. "Come, let us go to a training ground." he said.

Ada nodded and together, Sarutobi, Ada, and Arya left the office.

"First, you must throw these shuriken and kunai at the target. You will be graded on how many you get on the target and where. Feel free to try and get all targets." Sarutobi instructed.

Arya nodded. They were standing in the middle of Training Ground 5, in the middle of a ring of targets. There was a big rock in the middle. Many targets were on trees, some were on the ground and a few were in difficult spots right behind the rock or behind some roots.

Sarutobi expected Arya to throw the kunai one at a time, but instead, she picked up four in each hand and she stored some in her pocket. Then, faster than the eye could follow she jumped up above the rock. Then, midair, she twisted as she fell and one by one, she threw the kunai. Then she took out two more and threw them, too. The last two hit some of the others and one after another, the kunai hit the targets in the centers.

The Hokage was amazed. A 5 year old, able to throw kunai like this. Several of his higher ninja would have trouble making those throws in one go.

After she landed back on the ground, she picked up some shuriken and threw the shuriken too, and they all hit the target centers. She landed back on the ground again and smiled at him. He smiled back, and continued with his instructions.

"Now, please perform the three basic justus: the Kawarimi, the Henge, and I need you to create at least 3 Bunshin." he told her.

She nodded and walked off a little bit to have some space. First, she replaced herself with the Hokage and then switched back. Then, she transformed into Ada and back. Then she created 50 bunshin. The Hokage nodded, impressed. It was hard to create too many bunshin, because you needed a lot of chakra. He looked at Ada.

"I guess she passes." he told her with a smile.

Arya came running over. She faced him and bowed respectively.

"Arigatou, Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi smiled. Ada turned to him, too.

"Hokage-sama, I have one more thing to ask of you. Arya has a secret for you." she told him. He looked surprised, but then he nodded.

"Alright. I have a little time. Let's go to my office." He said. He began to walk, but Arya touched his arm.

"Hokage-sama, I am able to Shunshin." she informed him. He merely raised his eyebrows and then they all shunshined to his office.

Once in the office, the Hokage put up protective seals and justus that allowed no one to listen in and he closed his blinds. Then he sat down at his desk and motioned for Ada and Arya to sit, too.

"Now, what is this secret of yours?" he asked kindly. Ada spoke.

"Arya is not a regular human." she said. The Hokage looked surprised. Arya smiled at him. "She is Princess of the Angels." Ada said.

****I tried to make the test as accurate as possible; other stories I've read had the test like mine. I got the idea for how she throws her kunai from Naruto Episode 128.****

****Words****

****Ohayou: Good morning****

****Kawarimi: Substitution****

****Henge: Transform****

****Bunshin: Clone****

****Arigatou: Thank you****


	3. Chapter 2

"_What?_" Sarutobi said. It was unbelievable. Arya was only 5. Yet, when he looked back at her and she nodded, he knew it had to be true. She was extremely mature, and she was already very powerful. Ada went on. "5 years ago, when she was created, she was sent down here. Our master said that it was important. I was sent to raise and train her. I am merely an angel." she said. "But," she continued, standing up, "I can prove it to you." Sarutobi gasped as he watched white wings appear on her back. She quickly hid them again, after he saw them. Then she went on to tell Sarutobi what she was doing. "Arya-sama is really more powerful than she looks, but it is not necessary to show her powers." she explained. "How powerful are you?" Sarutobi asked. She smiled gently. "No offense intended, Sarutobi, but none of the Kages are even as powerful as the weakest angel." she told him. He was amazed. Here was a little girl and an average looking woman telling him he was weak. He had to believe it though, because of the wings and because he knew they would never lie to him. "Now, Sarutobi," Ada continued, "I was recently contacted and I am being summoned back. Arya is to stay here and continue to grow and fufill her mission. She is able to stay on her own, but it was necessary to tell you these things. I wish I could stay longer, but I am no longer needed. I ask that you would watch over her, and let her advise you. Her father speaks directly to her and tells her what she must do." she said, standing up and going to the door. "I must leave now." she told Arya. Arya got up and hugged her. "Good-bye, Ada-chan. I will miss you." she told her. Ada smiled, and hugged back. Then she stood up straight and in a bright flash of light, she disapppeared. When Sarutobi could see again, he saw that she was gone. Arya looked at him. "May I call you Sarutobi-san?" she asked. He nodded quickly. "Of course. I guess since you are a princess I should address you as Arya-sama." he replied. She shook her head. "I would rather you didn't. Please, address me as a friend." she told him. "Okay, Arya-chan." She smiled. "Now," he said, "Would you like to be my adviser?" he asked her. She responded, "If you want me to be. I will gladly help and protect you." she said. He smiled at her and nodded. "It's getting late, I am going to return home. If you ever need me, call my name. I will come." she promised. Then, she Shunshined away. The Hokage relaxed into his seat and took down the protective seals. Then he got back to his paperwork.


	4. Chapter 3

**2 Months Later**

Arya walked in the door of the Hokage office. "Ohayou, Sarutobi-san." she said. He smiled at her. "I want to ask you if I can join the Chunin Exams this year." she said gently. Sarutobi raised his eyebrows. Had she become a Genin 2 months ago for this? "Arya, you already know that will be difficult because you need a team. I would allow you to participate, but I don't know if any other Kages will allow it." he explained. She just nodded and handed him a letter. He opened it and read it. It was all about how she had passed and become a Genin at 5 and that, if they (the Kages) let her participate, she would not disappoint them. All Sarutobi had to do was sign at the bottom of it. He was surprised. Whenever the situation called for it, she had something ready. He just nodded and picked up a pen to sign the document with. "When you're done signing, I'll make three more copies and go send them off." Arya said. He nodded again and handed it to her. She took it and made the ram seal; in a puff of smoke, three more scrolls appeared. Then she gathered them all and left the room. A few minutes later she came back and sat down. Sarutobi looked at her expectantly. She smiled. "I guess you want me to explain my plan." she guessed. He just looked at her. "I will not need a team, but, if needed, I will make clones. I am strong enough to win and I will be so impressive by just being 5, that I will make Chunin. Then, I want to be a Jounin, and then an Anbu. You can test me after I make Chunin, right?" she asked. Sarutobi nodded. She continued. "I need a high rank as soon as possible, so I can fufill my mission." she explained. He simply nodded again. He was just amazed. She was only 5, but she was probably the smartest person alive. "I can do that." was all he said. Then he picked up a packet. "Please fill this out, it I syour information for the Chunin exams." he told her, handing her the packet. She nodded and took it and fill it out quietly. Then she gave it back bowed her head and Shunshined away. Sarutobi sighed. He wished she wasn't so secretive. Then he got back to his paperwork, making him wonder if it would ever end.

"Arya!" Sarutobi called. A small puff of smoke and she appeared. He motioned for her to sit. "I have received responses from all of the Kages now. All of them are intrigued and have said yes. How did you know it would work?" he asked curiously. "Many humans are intrigued by death and violence, so watching a child fight older people would be entertaining. They all think I will die. We will prove them wrong." she answered. He looked sad at the thought. She put her hand on his to reassure him. "Some humans despise violence. You are one of them." she said calmly. Then she stood up to leave. "Sarutobi, I am going home to continue my meditation. Arigatou; for all you've done." she said. Then she left. Sarutobi simply went back to work. If only he could have a break. He hoped Arya was ready for the Chunin exams. He was sure she had a plan.


	5. Chapter 4

**A few weeks later...**

As the sun fell in through the window onto her bed, Arya woke up and smiled. Today, she would start her Chunin Exams. She got up and put on her regular outfit, yellow shorts that went to her knees, a white rope belt, black fingerless gloves, a yellow short-sleeved shirt with white stripes that came to her belly, and a brown tank top under that. Then she combed her shoulder length brown hair and tied her Hitai-ate on top of her head. She went to the door of her house and put on her black shinobi shoes. After this she set out for the Academy.

Arya had received the message that she was supposed to go to room 301, on the third floor. Walking down the hall, she saw that many new Genin were stopped at room 201, because of a Genjustu. Walking past them, she continued on until she made it to room 301. In disguise, Sarutobi was waiting for her. "Ohayou, Arya-chan. The one thing I want to say is good luck. The three proctors should know that you are coming, so you do not have to worry about that. If you do, here are three letters explaining. I hope you do well." he explained, handing her three scrolls. She nodded and stored them away. "Arigatou." she replied. He Shunshined away and then she walked up to the doors and walked in.

The noise was deafening. Inside, shinobi from all over were gathered, waiting impatiently for the proctor. A few looked over to the doors and gasped. This caught the attention of the rest and they looked over too. It got deathly quiet. Then a female leaf shinobi came over and crouched down to her level. "Are you lost, little girl? I'll help you find where you're going." She said offering her hand. "_Azami Tochigi. Genin. 14 years old. First time testing." _ was the first thing that ran through Arya's head. She had the ability to look at someone and she would know who they were, even if they were transformed. She shook her head. "No thank you. I know where I am. But thank you anyways." she responded. Then she turned away and waited by the wall. Azami was shocked. Why was a little girl here? Just then the proctor arrived. "_Ibiki Morono. Konoha' ANBU's lead torture and interrogator. First proctor._" thought Arya. Many Chunin had arrived with him too. "Okay, Genin! Settle down. You will each pick a number and sit in that seat." he paused, until they had all done that, though Arya kept getting weird looks. Azami raised her hand and Ibiki called on her. "Yes, Miss?" he asked, looking slightly annoyed. "Excuse me, but a little girl arrived here a minute ago. Do I have your permission to escort her out?" she asked. Arya spoke up. "I'm supposed to be here. Please do not make me leave." she spoke calmly. Ibiki just nodded. Azami looked a little confused, but then she shrugged and sat down. Once everyone was seated, Ibiki spoke again. "The first part of your exams will be a written test. There are ten questions. You have 45 minutes for the first 9, 15 minutes for the tenth. You start out with ten points, a point for each question. If you get a question wrong, you lose a point. You will pass based on your team's total score. Cheating is not allowed. If you are caught, you and your team will lose two points each time. If any one teammate gets a zero, you all fail. Now, once you have your papers, begin." Immediately, everyone on turned to their papers. Arya looked at it. "_These are jounin level questions. What is their plan?_" she wondered. _**Look at the proctor, Alina. **_She looked up. His thoughts came to her. "_...This test will test wether or no they can make choices and take risks in a pressing situation. It would be very hard for a Genin to answer these questions; they would have to be very smart. I wonder if they'll find the Chunin in disguise sitting among them..._" Arya nodded. Then she looked around the room. "_Genin...Genin...Chunin! There._" when she found the person, she smiled. After she located the other two disguised Chunin, she went back to her paper. The questions were complicated, but only for a Genin or Chunin. She quickly filled it out (and added a note on it) and then put a couple of justus on it. To anyone else, it looked empty. Of course, she did it so quickly that no one could see, and then she sat back to relax. She meditated for the rest of the time, but her eyes flew open when it was time to answer the tenth question. Many people were gone. Were they that obvious in their cheating? "Put down your pencils, it's time to answer the tenth question. However, there are two rules for this one. First, you will choose wether or not to take the problem or not. If you choose not to take it, you will lose all of your points. So, you will fail. If you choose to take the question and you get it wrong, you will lose the privelage to take the Chunin Exam forever!" he declared. Many people gasped and others shouted cries of unfairness. Many also raised their hands and one by one, they left the room. There was a long pause and the room was silent. A few more people left. Finally, it seemed that Ibiki was confident those left had decided to stay. He smiled. The kid was still there. Although, she was looking at him expectantly and her gaze was too mature for one her age. He decided to talk to Sarutobi later. Then he looked up. "Congratulations, you all...pass!" he said. The rest of the Genin gasped. Arya just smirked. "What do you mean!" they shouted. "This was a test...to see if you had the courage to make a choice in a tough situation. There was no tenth question." he stated. A male Rock Genin shouted out, "What about the other nine questions? What were they for?" he asked. Others nodded. Ibiki answered. "Those had a purpose. The purpose of this test is to test an individual's information gathering skills. In reality, the questions could not be answered by a Genin. So you had to cheat, but, you had to do it without getting caught. So, we snuck in three Chunin who knew the answers for you to cheat off of." The Chunin waved from their seats, getting looks of surprise from the others. Ibiki continued. "If you didn't cheat the regular ways, you were failed. Why? Because information is important!" he said, taking off his Hitai-ate. On his head, there were many, many deep scars. Some people were shocked. Where could he have gotten them? "People will do anything to get information! Remember this. Getting incorrect information can hurt your village. So we made you gather information in the form of cheating. The people unable to do that were kicked out." he explained, putting his Hitai-ate back on. The Rock Genin talked again. "I still want to know the purpose of the tenth question." Ibiki spread his arms. "That is the main purpose of this test. The tenth question was a "take or not take" choice. With your two choices, they would both turn out badly, failing or being unable to take the test again. When on a mission, there can be many risks. By choosing to answer the tenth question, showed you had the ability to show your courage to your teammates when needed, and the ability to get through a bad situation. That is what we look for in a Chunin, a squad leader. Those who can't do that shoild not become a Chunin. So, you all pass the first part of the Exam. The first part ends now! Good luck!" he said. Just then something came crashing in the window. A dark cloth around it unfurled and was spread out because of kunai tied to the corners. A female in the regular Konoha Jounin outfit stood in front of it. The banner said "Second Examiner, Iwato Chinra is here. She put her hand out. "I am the second Examiner, Iwato Chinra. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!"

**I am sorry this is so long! I am trying to make Arya's test as close to Naruto's as possible, because I don't know how any other Chunin Exams went.**

**At least three near future chapters will be long as well.**

**I want you to review and feel free to give me ideas. I am sorry if I spell anything wrong or if I have unintentionally copied an idea. **

**Iwato Chinra is made up (So is Azami). At the time, Anko would not have been old enough to be a proctor and I am not entirely sure if Ibiki would be either, but I am trying to make it really accurate.**


	6. Chapter 5

"Follow me!" Chinra shouted. Everyone just stared. Chinra looked back at them with her arms still spread. Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner. "Chinra, read the atmosphere." He pointed out to the shocked Genin. She blushed. "Oh, right. Well, Genin, your Jounin sensei will tell you the time and place to meet tomorrow for your next test. Everyone except Izumo Arya is dismissed." she said waving her hand. Everyone except Arya left, a few still giving Chinra odd glances. Once they were gone, Arya came up to the front of the room and Ibiki and Chinra both turned to look at Arya. She stared back. It went on like that for a few minutes, before Arya said, "What do you want, Chinra-san?" she asked. Chinra's eyebrows raised. "What do you think!" she exclaimed. "How old are you? Why are you here?" she shouted. "I'm 5, I'm here to become a Chunin." Arya said. Ibiki chuckled. "That is the point of the Chunin Exams, Chinra." he replied, before beginning to pick up the tests. Chinra glared at him. Then she looked down at Arya. Then she gave her a kunai. "Hit the light in the back on the ceiling, directly above the door." Arya nodded and took the kunai. She turned it around in her hand. Then, in one fluid movement, she spun on the spot and threw the kunai. It flew straight into the light; the glass shattered and fell to the ground. Chinra gasped and Ibiki did too (he had stopped to watch). Arya looked back at Chinra. "Do you want anything else, Chinra-san?" she asked. Chinra just shook her head. "No, we will be meeting in front of Training Ground 44, the Forest of Death, at 8 in the morning. That is all." Chinra said. Arya nodded and vanished. Ibiki and Chinra looked at each other. This girl was amazing! Ibiki arrived at her desk. He picked up her test and began reading it. As he read, his eyes slowly widened. He turned to Chinra. "Chinra, you have to read this!" he exclaimed, showing her the test. Arya had answered all of the questions, but they were not the expected answers. She had answered them differently, but when they thought it through, they saw that her answers worked, too, sometimes even better than what was expected. At the end, she had added a note.

"Ibiki and Chinra,

I am aware that I am not a normal 5 year old.

If you must concern yourself with knowing

more about me, please ask the Hokage.

He will tell you how I became a Genin.

All I ask of you, is that you do not go around asking or

saying anything about me.

Once you are done reading this, it will erase itself.

It's supposed to do that.

Sincerely,

Izumo Arya"

said Ibiki. After he finished, the note vanished, just like she said. Chinra and Ibiki just looked at each other. Who was this girl?


	7. Chapter 6

****The Next Day****

"Where are we?" asked a Genin. Currently, all of the participating Genin were standing in front of Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death. All they could see from outside of the fence (which was covered in warning signs) were the giant trees. Many of the Genin had scared looks on their faces, but others had sickening looks on their faces: happiness and glee. Arya was saddened by this. Just then, Chinra arrived in a puff of smoke. Arya's mind wandered while Chinra gave the instructions, but she listened to her at the end. "...Now, take these forms and sign them and take them to the Chunin at the desks. In return, you will receive your scroll." Chinra explained, giving everyone a form. One Genin raised his hand. "Why do you need this form?" he asked. Chinra smiled evilly. "This is so we're not responsible when you die." she explained. Arya finished filling out her form and turned it in. She received a Heaven scroll. She looked over to a trio of boys that turned their forms in before her. Her eyes widened. She needed to take them on. It was a good thing they had an Earth scroll. That would be a good cover. Once everyone had their scrolls and they were at their gates, they waited anxiously for the start. _'5...4...3...2...1!_'' Arya thought. Before her gate was even fully open, she was gone. The Chunin at her gate thought he heard a snap, but he quickly dismissed it as his imagination. She quickly raced through the forest. Once she made it to the team of boys, she snapped her fingers and they disappeared. Then she ran to the tower.

****A Few Hours Later****

"Chinra-san!" A Chunin ran into the room. Chinra looked up from her couch. In the Chunin's hands was a tape. "Chinra-san, you have to look at these." she said as she hurriedly pushed the tape into the player connected to the TV in front of her. The screen was fuzzy for a few seconds and then it showed the lobby downstairs. Waiting on the couch, was Arya. Chinra paused it. The Chunin spoke. "L-look at the t-time." Chinra looked up at the corner and gasped. The time was one minute after the tapes had started. Arya had gotten her scroll, and made it to the tower in one minute? It had took Chinra herself an hour to reach it regularly. "Impossible!" she exclaimed. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Chinra called. The Hokage and Arya walked in the door, so the Chunin left. Sarutobi smiled. "Hello, Chinra-san." he greeted her. Arya bowed her head. "I have come to show you and Hokage-sama something. I can also answer your questions." she told Chinra. Chinra just nodded. Arya flashed a few handsigns, and then she, Sarutobi, and Chinra disappeared.

Chinra opened her eyes. She was standing in an empty room. She immediately turned to Arya. "How did you finish so quickly? It takes me an hour to reach the tower regularly." she demanded. Sarutobi looked confused. "How long did it take you, Arya-chan?" he asked her. "One minute." she aswered. Sarutobi chuckled. "You will never cease to amaze me, Arya-chan." he said. Arya laughed. "Now, I need to show you something, Sarutobi-san." she said, pulling out a scroll. "Chinra, you are lucky enough to be able to see me fight." She backed away and opened the scroll. She made the Ram sign and there was a poof of smoke. The three boys appeared, but they were frozen and not moving. "Who are they?" asked Chinra. Arya pulled out their Earth scroll and tossed it, along with her Heaven scroll, to Chinra. She snapped her fingers and the room turned into an arena. Sarutobi and Chinra were outside of it. Arya looked up at them. "These boys are demons." she stated simply. Then she snapped her fingers again. The boys unfroze and turned to Arya. One of them sneered. "So, Hime, you found us." he said in a cold tone. Another one sneered at her, too. "We'll get you now. Master sent us to you. We can only imagine why." he said. "Are you so weak that you can't win a battle against us?" The last one asked. Arya smiled. '_So, you've finally begun to test me._' she thought. "If you think you can beat me, come on then." she told them. That made them angry. They all ran forward...and Arya disappeared. Suddenly, the boys dropped one by one. They all smashed into the ground, head-first. Chinra gasped. This was an amazing speed. She couldn't even see Arya. The boys stood up, but little slashes were appearing on the boys. All of the sudden, there was a bright light and the boys dropped. They shakily stood up and Arya appeared in front of them. She stretched her hand out and spread her fingers out. "**Revertatur a ubi venit**." she said in a loud voice. The three boys disappeared. Arya looked up at Sarutobi and Chinra. "You can come down now." she said. They both jumped. "That was amazing, Arya-chan. I haven't had the chance to see you fight yet." Sarutobi said. '_Is this the power if an angel? _' he thought. Chinra was speechless. "Y-you're amazing! It was so fast and amazing and powerful...How are you so strong?" she shouted. Arya smiled. "I can trust you. I am an angel." she explained. Chinra gasped. Arya snapped her hands and glowing white wings appeared on her back before disappearing. Chinra just stood there. An angel? In the Hidden Leaves? "Chinra-san. Please don't tell anyone." she said. Chinra just nodded. She took a couple deep breaths and then she was calmer. "Um...Arya?" she asked tentatively. "How did you get to the tower so fast? Are you really that fast?" she asked. Arya nodded. "By the way, you can call me Arya-chan." she said. Chinra smiled. Arya put her hand on her. "You need to go back now." she replied, before making a sign with her hand. Chinra was transported back to the room she was in before Arya transported them to the other room. She began watching the rest of the tape.

"Arya-chan." "Yes, Sarutobi-san?" she asked. "Do you really have wings?" he asked. "No. But I do not plan to tell everyone I am an angel, especially not that I am a princess." she explained. Then she put her hand on him and he went back to his office. She went back to the tower to wait.

****Sorry this was late. I was on Easter vacation.****

****Translations:****

****Revertatur a ubi venit-(Latin)Return from where you came****

****Please review! Feel free to give me suggestions, comments, ideas, etc.****


	8. Chapter 7

**5 Days Later**

"This is the last part of the Chunin Exam. Because there are so many of you, we will be having Preliminary Rounds to decide who will go on to the real rounds." Sarutobi told the assembled Genin. Many had dropped out in the Forest of Death. The remaining teams were assembled in an arena in the tower. "Your next proctor will explain the rules for these rounds." Sarutobi explained. A man with spiky blond hair and bright blue eyes stepped forward. "I am the next proctor, Namikaze Minato." He said, giving a small wave. "In these rounds, you will face an opponent in battle. Winners will go to the Finals. The opponents will be chosen on the big screen on the wall." he explained, pointing to the screen. The names on either side of the screen started moving. Arya sensed that she wasn't first, so she jumped up into the balcony on the side. Minato announced the first opponents and everyone moved to their places. Arya watched the battles with interest. After 4 battles, Arya jumped down off of the balcony when the names started moving again. She walked over to the middle of the room as the names stopped. "Izumo Arya vs. Icaza Joto." Minato announced. A muscular boy jumped down from the balcony and joined Arya in the middle of the room. "Are you Arya?" he asked her. She nodded. "How can you be here? You're just a little girl and you don't even have a team with you." he sneered. Arya looked up at Minato and handed him a stopwatch. "Please time us, Minato. I think it will take one minute exactly." she told him seriously. He raised him eyebrows and then stepped back. "Start!" he said, starting the stopwatch. Joto ran towards Arya. But, like she did with the demons, she disappeared. Suddenly, Joto flew into the wall and slid onto the floor. He stood up and looked around. "Where are you!" he yelled. Arya appeared behind him. "Right here." she said, kicking him in the back of his head. Joto slumped to the floor unconscious. Minato stopped the watch and said, "Izumo Arya, winner!" He then looked at the watch. It was stopped at exactly 1:00. Arya came over and got the watch. "Arya, can I talk to you later?" Minato asked. She nodded and jumped back onto the balcony. Everybody just stared at her. Then Minato announced the next battle.

Minato lead Arya through the door and showed her where the living room was. After the Preliminaries, he and Arya went to his house, where they could talk. They sat down across from each other. "How were you able to go so fast and how did you know how long it was going to take, Arya?" he asked. He had been very surprised, because she was faster than he was at his best. "First, please call me Arya-chan. I trust you, so I will share something with you that you can't tell anyone." she told him he nodded. She was about to speak, when Sarutobi appeared in the room. "Minato, did you- ah, Arya-chan." he started, noticing her. "May I?" he asked, pointing next to Arya. They nodded. He sat down. He nodded at Arya to continue. "Minato-san, I am the princess of angels." she said.

Minato was shocked. "H-how?" he asked. He looked at Sarutobi. "Did you know this?" he asked him. Sarutobi nodded. "I have known for a few months now. It is true." he replied. "I ask that you don't tell anyone about me." Arya said. Minato nodded slowly. "I-I believe you. Otherwise, it would be close to impossible for you to be able to do what you do." he pointed out. Arya laughed. "I'm sorry it is so sudden." she apolologized. Minato shook his head. "It's fine." he said. Sarutobi left and later, Arya began to ask questions about Minato and they spent the rest of the day talking.

**Joto Icaza is made up.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**2 months later**

Ninja from all over were arriving at Konoha. Sarutobi was waiting for the Raikage, because he had requested to meet Arya before the matches. Arya was sitting patiently in a chair with her eyes closed. Suddenly, her eyes flew open and she turned around. Immediately after, the door opened and the Raikage walked in. Sarutobi and Arya bowed respectively. The Raikage examined Arya and then spoke. "So this is your young Genin?" Sarutobi nodded. "I want her to fight one of my ninja in a Taijutsu match. To test your claim." Arya nodded her assent. The Raikage waved his hand and one of the ninja next to him came forward. "Toma will fight you. He is one of our best Taijutsu users and he can assess your skills." The ninja called Toma slid into a fighting stance and Arya did too. Then she disappeared, using her unearthly speed. She appeared in front of Toma and began a flurry of kicks and punches. Toma was barely able to keep up and then Arya kicked him sideways into the wall. She stopped and looked up at Sarutobi. "Do I have your permission to leave, Hokage-sama?" Sarutobi nodded. She disappeared in a poof of smoke. The Raikage looked at Sarutobi and then at Toma who had stood up and walked over. "Raikage-sama, I assure you that she is able to do the Exams. She is better at Taijutsu than I am." he said. The Raikage raised his eyebrows and spoke to Sarutobi. "I will see you at the Exams tomorrow. I can't wait to see Arya's match." Then he walked out of the office. Sarutobi sighed and then walked over to his desk to finish last minute work.

**Sorry, I've been busy.**

**I really want reviews!**

**Toma is made up.**

**I chose the Raikage for this because I don't think the 2nd Shinobi War had started yet (this is about 1 year before) and according to the information I found, the Raikage during the war is the only Kage that was still there when Naruto began his ninja career. I don't know if they were allies with Konoha in the war. I am sorry if the information I use is incorrect. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
